The environment in which humans live is replete with pest infestation. Pests including insects, arachnids, crustaceans, fungi, bacteria, viruses, nematodes, flatworms, roundworms, pinworms, hookworms, tapeworms, trypanosomes, schistosomes, botflies, fleas, ticks, mites, and lice and the like are pervasive in the human environment, and a multitude of means have been utilized for attempting to control infestations by these pests. Compositions for controlling infestations by microscopic pests such as bacteria, fungi, and viruses have been provided in the form of antibiotic compositions, antiviral compositions, and antifungal compositions. Compositions for controlling infestations by larger pests such as nematodes, flatworm, roundworms, pinworms, heartworms, tapeworms, trypanosomes, schistosomes, and the like have typically been in the form of chemical compositions which can either be applied to the surfaces of substrates on which pests are known to infest, or to be ingested by an infested animal in the form of pellets, powders, tablets, pastes, or capsules and the like. The present invention is directed to providing an improved means for controlling pest infestation compared to the compositions known in the art.
Commercial crops are often the targets of insect attack. Substantial progress has been made in the last a few decades towards developing more efficient methods and compositions for controlling insect infestations in plants. Chemical pesticides have been very effective in eradicating pest infestations. However, there are several disadvantages to using chemical pesticidal agents. Chemical pesticidal agents are not selective. Applications of chemical pesticides are intended to control invertebrate pests that are harmful to various crops and other plants. However, because of the lack of selectivity, the chemical pesticidal agents exert their effects on non-target fauna as well, often effectively sterilizing a field for a period of time over which the pesticidal agents have been applied. Chemical pesticidal agents persist in the environment and generally are slow to be metabolized, if at all. They accumulate in the food chain, and particularly in the higher predator species. Accumulations of these chemical pesticidal agents results in the development of resistance to the agents and in species higher up the evolutionary ladder, act as mutagens and/or carcinogens often causing irreversible and deleterious genetic modifications. Thus there has been a long felt need for environmentally friendly methods for controlling or eradicating insect infestation on or in plants, i.e., methods which are selective, environmentally inert, non-persistent, and biodegradable, and that fit well into pest resistance management schemes.
Compositions that include Bacillus thuringiensis (B.t.) bacteria have been commercially available and used as environmentally safe and acceptable insecticides for more than thirty years. The insecticidal effect of Bt bacteria arises as a result of proteins that are produced exclusively by these bacteria that do not persist in the environment, that are highly selective as to the target species affected, exert their effects only upon ingestion by a target pest, and have been shown to be harmless to plants and other non-targeted organisms, including humans. Transgenic plants containing one or more genes encoding insecticidal B.t. protein are also available in the art and are remarkably efficient in controlling insect pest infestation. A substantial result of the use of recombinant plants expressing Bt insecticidal proteins is a marked decrease in the amount of chemical pesticidal agents that are applied to the environment to control pest infestation in crop fields in areas in which such transgenic crops are used. The decrease in application of chemical pesticidal agents has resulted in cleaner soils and cleaner waters running off of the soils into the surrounding streams, rivers, ponds and lakes. In addition to these environmental benefits, there has been a noticeable increase in the numbers of beneficial insects in crop fields in which transgenic insect resistant crops are grown because of the decrease in the use of chemical insecticidal agents.
Antisense methods and compositions have been reported in the art and are believed to exert their effects through the synthesis of a single-stranded RNA molecule that in theory hybridizes in vivo to a substantially complementary sense strand RNA molecule. Antisense technology has been difficult to employ in many systems for three principle reasons. First, the antisense sequence expressed in the transformed cell is unstable. Second, the instability of the antisense sequence expressed in the transformed cell concomitantly creates difficulty in delivery of the sequence to a host, cell type, or biological system remote from the transgenic cell. Third, the difficulties encountered with instability and delivery of the antisense sequence create difficulties in attempting to provide a dose within the recombinant cell expressing the antisense sequence that can effectively modulate the level of expression of the target sense nucleotide sequence.
There have been few improvements in technologies for modulating the level of gene expression within a cell, tissue, or organism, and in particular, a lack of developed technologies for delaying, repressing or otherwise reducing the expression of specific genes using recombinant DNA technology. Furthermore, as a consequence of the unpredictability of these approaches, no commercially viable means for modulating the level of expression of a specific gene in a eukaryotic or prokaryotic organism is available.
Double stranded RNA mediated inhibition of specific genes in various pests has been previously demonstrated. dsRNA mediated approaches to genetic control have been tested in the fruit fly Drosophila melanogaster (Tabara et al., 1998, Science 282:430-431). Tabara et. al. describe a method for delivery of dsRNA involved generating transgenic insects that express double stranded RNA molecules or injecting dsRNA solutions into the insect body or within the egg sac prior to or during embryonic development. Research investigators have previously demonstrated that double stranded RNA mediated gene suppression can be achieved in nematodes either by feeding or by soaking the nematodes in solutions containing double stranded or small interfering RNA molecules and by injection of the dsRNA molecules. Rajagopal et. al. described failed attempts to suppress an endogenous gene in larvae of the insect pest Spodoptera litura by feeding or by soaking neonate larvae in solutions containing dsRNA specific for the target gene, but was successful in suppression after larvae were injected with dsRNA into the hemolymph of 5th instar larvae using a microapplicator (J. Biol. Chem., 2002, 277:46849-46851). Similarly, Mesa et al. (US 2003/0150017) prophetically described a preferred locus for inhibition of the lepidopteran larvae Helicoverpa armigera using dsRNA delivered to the larvae by ingestion of a plant transformed to produce the dsRNA. It is believed that it would be impractical to provide dsRNA molecules in the diet of most invertebrate pest species or to inject compositions containing dsRNA into the bodies of invertebrate pests. The diet method of providing dsRNA molecules to invertebrate pests is impractical because RNA molecules, even stabilized double stranded RNA molecules, are in effect highly unstable in mildly alkaline or acidic environments such as those found in the digestive tracts of most invertebrate pests, and easily degraded by nucleases in the environment. Therefore, there exists a need for improved methods of modulating gene expression by repressing, delaying or otherwise reducing gene expression within a particular invertebrate pest for the purpose of controlling pest infestation or to introduce novel phenotypic traits.